


What do you want from me?

by Kaellig



Series: What do you want from me? [1]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drama, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, WTF Combat 2015, criminals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт Холмс одновременно похож и не похож на своего брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you want from me?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2015

Она вышла из такси, сунула водителю сложенную купюру, отмахнувшись от сдачи, и поднялась по ступенькам.  
— Доброе утро, Ричи.  
Федерал сдержанно кивнул, не глядя на неё. Джейми усмехнулась и хлопнула его по плечу.  
— Хороший мальчик.  
Тот дёрнул щекой, но промолчал.  
Ричи — Ричард Роули, тридцать пять лет, разведён, детей нет — действительно был хорошим мальчиком и любящим сыном. За то, что он «не замечал», как Джейми Мориарти покидает по ночам дом, за пределы которого она не имела право выходить, на счёт его матери каждый месяц переводилась небольшая (по меркам Джейми) сумма. Аналогичную сумму получал его напарник Чарли Тайлер — у Чарли был внебрачный сын, и он копил деньги ему на колледж. Оба не испытывали к Мориарти ни малейшей симпатии и совершенно не пылали желанием работать на неё — Джейми потратила немало сил на то, чтобы найти их слабые места и заставить принять правильное решение. В прежние времена она, пожалуй, просто прибегла бы к угрозам. Но так было даже интереснее.  
Чарли и Ричи дежурили по вторникам и пятницам, так что все деловые встречи (количество которых она всё равно старалась сокращать до минимума) проходили в эти две ночи. Все остальные Джейми чинно проводила в доме — не стоило наглеть. Агент Мату всё равно должен был догадываться об её отлучках, но закрывал на это глаза, и Джейми проявляла ответную вежливость, напоминая себе, что терпеть придётся не так уж долго, ещё максимум год — и из вынужденного партнёра ФБР она окончательно превратится в свободного человека. Надо лишь немного подождать.  
Иногда она задумывалась: похоже ли это на то, что испытывал Шерлок, сидя в реабилитационном центре? Сравнима ли тяга к наркотикам с жаждой игры, удовольствие от дозы героина — с остротой ощущений, обострённых азартом, адреналином и чувством собственного превосходства? Ответить на этот вопрос мог бы только сам Шерлок, знакомый и с тем и с другим, и Джейми однажды даже спросила его об этом, но он лишь ловко сменил тему разговора.  
Она успела застегнуть на щиколотке браслет с GPS-датчиком и принять душ и к моменту прибытия агента Мату как раз спускалась на первый этаж — уже полностью одетая, но с ещё влажными волосами (на самом деле она уже принимала этим утром душ, но условности должны были быть соблюдены).  
— Доброе утро, агент Мату.  
— Доброе утро, мисс Мориарти.  
— Проходите, я как раз собиралась завтракать. Может быть, чаю? Или кофе?  
— Нет, благодарю.  
Он прошёл за ней следом в кухню и остановился в дверях, дожидаясь, пока Джейми нальёт себе кофе.  
— Я слышала, вас привлекли к делу о похищении Джаспера Тойнби? — Она уселась за стол. — Мои поздравления!  
— Вам известно об этом деле что-то, что мне следовало бы знать?  
Джейми чуть склонила голову набок. Ей было известно многое, но не всё из этого следовало знать ФБР. Она сокрушённо поджала губы:  
— Увы, но нет. Если мне станет что-нибудь известно, я обязательно вам сообщу.  
Мату вежливо улыбнулся. Пожалуй, Джейми он даже начинал нравиться — попавшись однажды в её ловушку, он стал намного осторожнее и как будто даже умнее. С людьми, способными учиться на собственных ошибках, всегда приятно работать. Хотя бы не так скучно.  
— Мистер Холмс подал запрос о встрече с вами.  
Джейми сделала глоток кофе и довольно зажмурилась. О кофе она действительно мечтала всё утро, так что удовольствие было совершенно искренним.  
— Боюсь, я не готова к встрече с ним.  
— Мистер Холмс ожидал подобный ответ. — На губах Мату появилась лёгкая улыбка, и на этот раз он тоже улыбался совершенно искренне. Вытащив из внутреннего кармана пиджака конверт, он протянул его Джейми. — Он попросил передать.  
— О, — произнесла Джейми, глядя на конверт, но не пытаясь взять его. — Мистер Холмс давно мне не писал. Я уже начала беспокоиться, что он потерял удовольствие от нашего общения.  
— Не хочу вас расстраивать, но он выглядел крайне решительно и показался чем-то сильно недовольным, когда встретился со мной. — Мату качнул рукой с конвертом. — Вы не узнаете, пока не откроете.  
— Поверьте, я знаю, что там. — Джейми взяла наконец конверт и равнодушно отложила его в сторону. Затем выжидающе посмотрела на Мату: — Что-то ещё, агент?  
— Нет, — ответил тот после короткой паузы. — Больше ничего. Но если вы узнаете что-то про Тойнби...  
— Я с вами свяжусь, — кивнула она.  
Когда он ушёл, Джейми нехотя дотянулась до конверта. Он был заклеен несколько неаккуратно и недостаточно крепко — разумеется, Мату читал письмо, он слишком не доверяет ей, чтобы пропускать без проверки какую-либо корреспонденцию, пусть даже от Шерлока. Джейми прекрасно его понимала: должен же он как-то поддерживать иллюзию контроля над ней, хотя бы для самого себя.  
Письмо было коротким и без привычной для посланий Шерлока многословности — больше похожее скорее на его обычную манеру речи, резкую и прямолинейную.  
«Я знаю, ты помогаешь ему, чтобы задеть меня, но я вынужден предупредить: ты переступила черту, втянув в нашу игру близких мне людей. Я этого не потерплю».  
И больше ничего. Никаких угроз, никаких обещаний — просто два предложения, наполненные сдержанным гневом. Просто вежливое предупреждение.  
Джейми грустно усмехнулась и, взяв со стола зажигалку, щёлкнула ей у уголка листа. Все остальные письма Шерлока она бережно хранила, но это было совершенно другим. Оно не было предназначено для хранения — изрядным риском для них всех было одно лишь то, что Шерлок написал его и передал через постороннего. Ему не стоило этого делать.  
Когда бумага догорела, Джейми аккуратно стряхнула пепел в мусорное ведро и достала телефон. Насколько она знала Шерлока, тот не ограничится словами — он обязательно попытается влезть, совершенно не задумываясь о том, насколько опасным это может быть, причём не для него одного.  
— Лэрри, акцию придётся начать раньше запланированной даты. И нам необходимо уложиться в ограниченные сроки.  
В память её телефона было забито всего несколько номеров — только необходимые контакты, ни у одного не указано имя. Каждую неделю она удаляла историю звонков и меняла сим-карту. Это не было обострением паранойи или проявлением паники; Джейми действовала совершенно спокойно и хладнокровно — просто выполняла последовательные действия, обеспечивавшие ей безопасность. Это было похоже на своего рода игру с запутанными и очень непривычными правилами — и, как ни грустно это было признавать, намного опаснее и намного увлекательнее, чем её игра с Шерлоком.  
Она снова набрала номер и поднесла трубку к уху.  
— Я подумала, тебе будет интересно узнать, что Шерлок крайне обеспокоен нашим маленьким проектом.  
Несколько секунд её собеседник молчал, потом угрюмо произнёс:  
— Мы должны закончить. У нас уговор.  
— Я помню про уговор. — В голосе Мориарти прорезалось неожиданное раздражение. — Я не нарушаю своего слова.  
— Прости. Я не должен был напоминать.  
— Ты заказчик. — Она пожала плечами и легко улыбнулась, как если бы он мог её видеть сейчас. — Это твоё право.  
Она повесила трубку, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Чёртовы братья Холмс.

Он вышел на неё вскоре после своего исчезновения. Джейми понятия не имела, какая именно цепочка связей позволила Майкрофту Холмсу найти её — особенно с учётом того, что для всего мира он был мёртв и, следовательно, своими собственными связями воспользоваться не мог.  
Заказ был необычен. Только поэтому Джейми и взялась за него — тогда её возможности были ограничены в куда большей степени, чем теперь, и она сильно рисковала, соглашаясь на любой из заказов. Впрочем, плата тоже того стоила: за выполненную работу ей обещали секреты британской короны, одного намёка на которые хватило, чтобы у Джейми зачесались руки. Разумеется, она потребовала гарантии, но всё указывало на то, что предложение реально. Разве можно было удержаться?  
От неё требовалось, следуя подсказкам заказчика, вычислить предателей внутри МИ-6, но не сдать их (если бы её попросили об этом, Джейми лишь рассмеялась бы в лицо и отказалась от работы), а убрать. Сделать это следовало аккуратно и так, чтобы связь между смертями не бросалась в глаза, — то есть с большими промежутками времени и разными способами. С полученной от убитых информацией ей позволялось делать всё, что заблагорассудится, — опять же, при условии, что на телах не останется следов пыток.  
Заказчик был осторожен и осмотрителен; несмотря на все старания Джейми, ей никак не удавалось узнать его настоящее имя. Любого другого это насторожило бы, вызвав подозрения, но Джейми привыкла доверять своим инстинктам, поэтому скрытность заказчика, граничившая с паранойей, лишь раздразнивала её любопытство. Он требовал согласовывать с ним каждый шаг, и поначалу это раздражало, но затем стало понятно, что он знает своё дело. Те рекомендации, которые он давал ей, выдавали в нём профессионала, и Джейми довольно быстро поняла, что имеет дело с вышедшим из-под контроля агентом МИ-6. Любой другой не рискнул бы идти против разведки и совать нос в государственные тайны. Но Джейми всегда испытывала особую слабость к повышенному риску.  
О том, что её заказчик — Майкрофт Холмс, она догадалась очень нескоро. Лишь когда из Лондона пришло сообщение о том, что расследованием совершённых её людьми убийств занялся не кто иной, как Шерлок, вся известная ей информация начала собираться наконец в цельную картину. Не вписывался в неё лишь факт гибели Майкрофта, но разве Джейми сама не занималась инсценированием смерти некоторых своих клиентов? Хотя, следовало признать, в случае с Майкрофтом работа была проделана поистине блестящая, не подкопаешься — кого бы он ни нанял, эти люди знали своё дело.  
(Узнав потом, что это было АНБ, Джейми едва не рассмеялась.)  
Их первая личная встреча состоялась много позже: уже после того, как работа в Лондоне была окончена, Шерлок вернулся в Нью-Йорк, а сама Джейми переместилась из тюрьмы в куда более комфортабельные условия. На встрече настояла именно она: ей было до смерти любопытно увидеть Майкрофта воочию и оценить, насколько он похож на своего брата. Досье на него, старательно собранное ещё несколько лет назад, не давало никакого представления — вернее, давало, но то, что Джейми узнавала о Майкрофте теперь, совершенно не вязалось с уже выстроенным в её сознании образом.  
Майкрофт Холмс оказался долговязым, худым и сутулым — совсем как на фотографиях, которые она видела, но ни на одной из этих фотографий у него не было злого цепкого взгляда, и именно этот взгляд сильнее всего отличал его от Шерлока. Впрочем, что-то подсказывало Джейми: он не всегда был таким. Майкрофт был сломан — совсем иначе, чем его брат, никаких наркотиков, никакой борьбы за выживание против собственного интеллекта, никаких убитых девушек и связанных с этим нервных приступов; он сломался почти незаметно как для себя, так и для окружающих, и это было куда страшнее, потому что никому не пришло бы в голову ему помочь. Уж точно не Джейми.  
Он был собран и решителен, как человек, не имеющий выбора и не способный повернуть назад. Джейми не задавала вопросов, но это было и ни к чему: имевшейся у неё информации (полученной частично от самого Майкрофта, частично — от её ищеек) хватало, чтобы восстановить полную картину. Это напоминало процесс реставрации, когда работаешь с полотном, не имея перед глазами репродукции; каждый утраченный элемент приходится угадывать, отталкиваясь от соседних, и это всегда казалось Джейми более увлекательным, чем любой паззл.  
Если в Лондоне его целью были высокопоставленные сотрудники МИ-6, вовлечённые в заговор, то в Нью-Йорке Майкрофта интересовали члены французской мафии, Ле Мильё. С Ле Мильё у Джейми были личные счёты; у Майкрофта, очевидно, тоже, но они оба слишком хорошо понимали, чем может грозить открытая война с французами. Джейми попросила больше времени на подготовку, и Майкрофт согласился — с удивительной лёгкостью, подсказывавшей, что он и не ждал от неё ничего иного.  
Ему недостаточно было просто перебить их всех. Майкрофт хотел большего — он хотел уничтожить Ле Мильё полностью, вырезать на корню, словно это был для него вопрос жизни и смерти. Выслушав предложенный ею план, он внёс свои корректировки, и Джейми восхищённо поразилась тому, как точно он подмечал чужие слабости и как грамотно их использовал. Он был похож на Шерлока куда сильнее, чем привык считать. Его интеллект, его наблюдательность и способность к холодному анализу ни в чём не уступали его брату, но если Шерлок получал от этого удовольствие, то Майкрофт словно бы стыдился своего таланта, старательно игнорируя факты, не требовавшие, по его мнению, внимания.  
Джейми не могла этого понять. Он был успешным бизнесменом и его определённо высоко ценили в МИ-6, но он использовал свои способности едва ли наполовину, добровольно отказываясь от каких-либо амбиций и не ставя перед собой никаких целей — просто плыл по течению, пока течение не принесло его к обрыву. Он мог бы предугадать предательство, мог бы обмануть и выкрутиться, развернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, если бы только обратил внимание на шероховатости и нестыковки, проанализировал детали, как сделал бы на его месте Шерлок, совершенно не умеющий отключать эту функцию своего мозга.  
Майкрофт Холмс сам позволил загнать себя в угол, и Джейми не должна была испытывать к нему ничего, кроме брезгливого презрения. Вместо этого она чувствовала себя заинтригованной. Как когда-то давно, впервые встретив Шерлока.  
Пожалуй, Майкрофт интриговал её даже сильнее: Джейми чувствовала, что под внешним слоем скрывается что-то ещё, другая картина — возможно, более ценная, а возможно, всего лишь эскиз. Узнать наверняка можно было, лишь аккуратно сняв краску. Рискнув. Это было вызовом, который она не могла не принять, даже догадываясь, что эта история куда опаснее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.  
Чёртовы братья Холмс.

Встречались они тоже каждый раз в разных местах.  
Первым делом, выскользнув из дома, Джейми встречалась со своим бухгалтером, чтобы проверить отчёты за прошедшие дни. Затем обычно следовал ужин с одним из партнёров. После ужина в машину к Джейми подсаживался Лэрри, её правая рука и поверенный, с которым они проводили минут двадцать. Покончив с делами, Лэрри выходил из машины, Джейми говорила водителю адрес, а прибыв в пункт назначения, отпускала его до следующей своей «выходной» ночи. Пунктом назначения почти всегда оказывался отель — не из самых фешенебельных, но и не дешёвый хостел, твёрдые четыре звезды.  
Джейми назвала на стойке рецепции подставное имя, получила ключ и поднялась на нужный этаж.  
Майкрофт сидел с ноутбуком на диване. Когда она вошла, он вскинул голову и, лишь убедившись в том, что это действительно она, медленно убрал пистолет.  
На журнальном столике перед ним стояли кружка с кофе и полная окурков пепельница. Джейми нахмурилась. Не то чтобы это было её дело, но она знала о его медицинских показаниях и знала, что ему нельзя курить.  
— Ты опять не спал?  
Он неопределённо качнул головой.  
— Бессонница. Наши планы в силе?  
— Всё в силе.  
— А мои документы?  
— Готовы. Ты получишь их после окончания операции.  
Несколько секунд Майкрофт смотрел в стол перед собой, затем неуверенно кивнул.  
— Значит, ещё несколько дней — и всё закончится?  
— Всё закончится, — подтвердила Джейми.  
Когда Майкрофт был в таком состоянии, как сегодня, все их диалоги были похожи на этот: вопросы, ответы на которые ему и так известны, и напряжённый голос, лишённый эмоций. В последнее время он бывал таким всё чаще. Джейми знала, что это не должно её волновать, но почему-то волновало.  
Наверное, ей было слишком просто представить на его месте Шерлока.  
— Ты виделась с ним?  
Джейми бессильно скрипнула зубами.  
— Нет. У нас несколько не совпадают графики.  
— А Джоан? Ты слышала что-нибудь про неё? Как она держится?  
— Она справится, Майкрофт. Она сильная — сильнее и тебя, и Шерлока.  
Это было правдой. Возможно, Джоан была даже сильнее, чем сама Джейми. Но этого Джейми не готова была признавать вслух.  
Он снова кивнул, по-прежнему сидя на диване. Джейми неожиданно охватила злость. Как же она устала за эти полгода.  
— Если тебе больше ничего от меня не надо, я пойду. Дел по горло, знаешь ли.  
Майкрофт оказался рядом с ней раньше, чем Джейми успела дотянуться до дверной ручки. Его пальцы сжались на её запястье, вторая рука мягко опустилась на плечо.  
— Не уходи.  
Он провёл ладонью по её руке, аккуратно обхватил второе запястье, невольно напомнив ей о том, что она всё ещё не может в полной мере считаться свободным человеком. Джейми вырвалась, резко дёрнувшись, и крутанулась на месте, опасно сузив глаза. Майкрофт устало вздохнул.  
— Ещё несколько дней — и всё закончится, — повторил он свои же собственные слова, но теперь его голос звучал совершенно потерянно. Джейми коснулась его щеки и прижалась лбом к подбородку. Майкрофт наклонил голову к ней и поцеловал.  
Всё, что было ему нужно от неё, — это ощущение присутствия, напоминание о том, что он жив, что он не один, что даже после своей официальной смерти он остаётся самим собой. Всё, что нужно было от него Джейми, — это ускользающее воспоминание о Шерлоке, на которого он был одновременно так похож и так не похож.  
На самом деле они оба просто хотели хотя бы ненадолго забыть о том, что где-то рядом всё ещё существует мир, в котором по-прежнему живут те, к кому они вряд ли смогут когда-нибудь прикоснуться вновь.  
Пальцы Джейми грубо рванули рубашку Майкрофта, едва не вырвав пуговицы. Он резко дёрнул молнию и стянул с неё юбку. В их движениях не было ни нежности, ни страсти, только нетерпеливая жадность умирающего от жажды.  
Джейми сама толкнула его на диван, опускаясь сверху и перекидывая через него ногу. Нашарив ремень джинсов, она расстегнула его, и Майкрофт приподнял бёдра, помогая ей раздеть его, затем стянул с неё бельё. Джейми ухватилась за его плечи и медленно качнулась, насаживаясь на него; Майкрофт помог ей ладонью, направляя свой член, затем крепко сжал за талию, толкаясь навстречу.  
Она хорошо помнила, как они переспали в первый раз. Джейми была страшно зла на Шерлока, а Майкрофт только узнал о том, что Джоан обзавелась новым бойфрендом. Это был банальнейший секс из мести, бессмысленный и грязный, просто попытка выплеснуть эмоции. Джейми приводила в восторг мысль о том, в каком бешенстве будет Шерлок, узнав, что она трахнула его брата; Майкрофту, возможно, доставляла удовольствие мысль о том, что она бывшая девушка Шерлока. Это было дёшево и определённо ниже их достоинства, но в тот момент оба были слишком взвинчены, чтобы думать о подобных мелочах.  
А потом неожиданно оказалось, что они не могут перестать этого делать.  
Она скатилась с него, тяжело дыша, и отбросила с лица влажные от пота волосы. Диван был недостаточно широким — логичнее было бы дойти до кровати, но сейчас в этом уже не было смысла, — и Джейми улеглась, прижавшись к груди Майкрофта. Это было слишком близко — ближе, чем она хотела бы сейчас к нему находиться, но шевелиться хотелось ещё меньше, поэтому она просто лежала, слушая биение его сердца и постепенно успокаивающееся дыхание. Майкрофт, поколебавшись, неуверенно обнял её, и Джейми закрыла глаза, удивляясь тому, что это прикосновение не вызвало ассоциаций с Шерлоком.  
— Ты уже решил, куда поедешь? — спросила она зачем-то.  
Плечо Майкрофта под её головой чуть дёрнулось.  
— Я ещё не думал.  
— Но ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, что должен уехать из Нью-Йорка? МИ-6 не оставит без внимания столь громкое событие, как прекращение существования Ле Мильё, они сразу заподозрят, что кто-то заполучил ваши секретные сведения. И почти наверняка они первым делом проверят, действительно ли ты мёртв — просто на всякий случай, для очистки совести.  
— Я в курсе, — чуть резковато ответил он, но руку не убрал, продолжая обнимать Джейми.  
— Ты не хочешь уезжать из-за неё?  
Рука Майкрофта напряглась. Он медленно провёл кончиками пальцев по её плечу, зарылся в густые волосы.  
— Зачем ты спрашиваешь?  
Джейми хрипло рассмеялась и резко села, отстраняясь.  
— Мне просто интересно, врёшь ли ты самому себе. Ты ведь здесь не ради неё, признай это хотя бы сам. Ты здесь ради Шерлока — и под “здесь” я имею в виду не только Нью-Йорк, но и эту конкретную комнату. Ты знаешь, он уверен, что я помогаю тебе, чтобы дотянуться до него. Ему и в голову не приходит, что всё наоборот и это ты используешь меня.  
— Джейми…  
— Ты не смог просто пронаблюдать за процессом со стороны — тогда, в Лондоне. Тебе во что бы то ни стало необходимо было встретиться с Шерлоком, рассказать ему о нашем уговоре…  
— Я хотел, чтобы он увидел! Чтобы знал, что я не сижу сложа руки, а пытаюсь что-то сделать!  
Майкрофт тоже сел, спустив ноги на пол, и взял сигарету.  
— Господи, Майкрофт. — Она покачала головой, горько улыбаясь. — Ты всё ещё продолжаешь делать всё ради него. Абсолютно всё. Ты нашёл меня, ты сдал мне сокровенные секреты своей родины, ты даже переспал со мной — и всё для того, чтобы обеспечить его безопасность.  
— Их с Джоан, — глухо перебил Майкрофт. Он щёлкнул зажигалкой и глубоко затянулся. — Они двое — всё, что у меня есть. Отцу не грозит ничего, он слишком высоко сидит и у него слишком хорошая охрана. А Шерлок и Джоан постоянно на виду.  
— Ты же знаешь, что он любит её. И что она рано или поздно будет с ним.  
Произнести это вслух оказалось больнее, чем про себя, но Джейми знала, что не меньше боли её слова причиняют и Майкрофту.  
— Да.  
— И ты вот так просто уступаешь её… Господи, Майкрофт, каждый раз, когда я начинаю верить, что у нас есть что-то общее, ты вновь поражаешь меня своей мягкотелостью.  
— О, вот как? Тогда, может быть, объяснишь, почему так до сих пор не продала никому полученные от меня данные? — Джейми дёрнулась, как от пощёчины. — Они стоят не одно состояние, но ты — рациональная, хладнокровная и беспринципная Джейми Мориарти, ты не желаешь их продавать. Что это — страх? Неожиданно прорезавшийся патриотизм? Или тебе просто не хватает смелости поставить под удар всех тех людей, которые пострадают от раскрытия этой информации?  
— Может быть, я тоже пытаюсь защитить Шерлока и Джоан? — медленно произнесла она, поворачивая голову. — Я уже сказала: слив информации, которую можно было с наибольшей вероятностью получить именно от тебя, привлечёт ненужное внимание МИ-6. И под удар это поставит в первую очередь их двоих — тех, о чьей безопасности ты так печёшься.  
Джейми встала с дивана, быстро оделась, затем выдернула у Майкрофта из пальцев недокуренную сигарету и резким движением затушила её в пепельнице, не говоря ни слова.  
Она уже выходила из номера, когда неожиданно услышала негромкий голос Майкрофта:  
— Я знал, что ты этого не сделаешь. В конце концов, речь ведь идёт о Шерлоке.  
Она замерла на миг, затем всё же закрыла за собой дверь, невольно улыбаясь. Она всё-таки не ошиблась в Майкрофте. Он был куда интереснее своего брата.

— Доброе утро, агент Мату.  
— Доброе утро, мисс Мориарти.  
Сегодня он казался чуть более усталым, чем обычно, воротник рубашки выглядел немного несвежим, а подбородок был выбрит не слишком аккуратно.  
— Провели ночь в офисе? — понимающе улыбнулась она. — Вы арестовали похитителей Джаспера Тойнби, мои поздравления.  
— Нам помогла анонимная наводка. — Мату невозмутимо посмотрел ей в глаза, затем перевёл взгляд на кофеварку, и Джейми без вопросов достала чистую кружку. — Кто-то подбросил в мой почтовый ящик папку с материалами, упущенными нашими специалистами.  
— Звучит похоже на Шерлока, он любит подобные штучки.  
— Да… возможно, вы правы.  
Джейми протянула ему кружку с кофе, и агент Мату, вопреки обыкновению, принял её, благодарно кивнув. Закрытие дела далось ему несладко.  
Джейми вполне могла его понять — за последние трое суток она спала в общей сложности часов пять. Её голова весила сейчас, казалось, добрую тонну, виски гудели, всё тело было каким-то ватным, и на каждом шагу ей приходилось прикладывать определённые усилия, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Кофе она себе не наливала — от него уже не было никакого толку, только пульс подскочил бы ещё выше.  
— Мисс Мориарти, — Мату поднял на неё пристальный взгляд непроницаемых тёмных глаз, — вы слышали о том, что произошло на днях в Каннах?  
— Смотря что вы имеете в виду. Я не очень-то слежу за европейскими новостями.  
— О, я уверен, эти новости не могли не долететь до вас. Всего за три дня кто-то уничтожил всю сеть Ле Мильё, раскинувшуюся в нескольких странах, а этой ночью был нанесён удар по штаб-квартире организации, располагавшейся в Каннах.  
— Ле Мильё? — Джейми совершенно искренне вскинула брови. — Что-то смутно знакомое…  
— Французская мафия, — по лицу агента пробежала тень раздражения, — вы совершенно точно с ними пересекались в 2012 году, у нас есть об этом сведения.  
— Ах, французы! Ну надо же… я предупреждала их, что наглость до добра не доведёт и рано или поздно кто-то приструнит их, но не думала, что мои слова окажутся пророческими так скоро. Благодарю вас за новости, агент Мату.  
— Бросьте. Я знаю, что ваши люди сейчас добивают ускользнувших членов мафии и устанавливают контроль над оставшейся бесхозной сферой влияния. Так что не делайте вид, что вы не знаете, о чём я говорю.  
Джейми мило улыбнулась. Отпираться в самом деле не имело смысла.  
Она развела руками.  
— И что теперь? Накажете меня, вернёте обратно на цепь?  
Мату опустил на мгновение взгляд, затем улыбнулся уголками губ.  
— Скажем так… нас не беспокоят события, происходящие за пределами Соединённых Штатов Америки. Что же касается деятельности Ле Мильё внутри нашей страны, то она крайне пагубно влияла на криминогенную обстановку и… — Он снова улыбнулся. — Думаю, вы поняли мою мысль.  
— Полагаю, да. — Она тоже улыбнулась.  
— Благодарю за кофе, мисс Мориарти. — Он поставил кружку на стол и вышел из кухни, однако обернулся, остановившись на пороге: — С нами связались из Великобритании, интересовались, имеем ли мы отношение к атаке на Ле Мильё, так как в ходе этой операции были использованы секретные данные, похищенные у МИ-6. Вам что-нибудь известно об этом?  
— Я не спрашиваю моих людей, откуда они берут информацию, агент Мату, это один из базовых принципов моего бизнеса.  
— Я так и думал, — кивнул он.  
Джейми проводила его до крыльца, кивнула ещё не успевшему смениться Чарли, и вернулась в дом. Поднявшись на второй этаж, она достала телефон и набрала номер — в последний раз.  
— Всё в порядке. Они поверили, что это была полностью моя операция. Ты снят с крючка.  
— Я не ожидал подобного хода с твоей стороны.  
— Не верю. — Она довольно улыбнулась и услышала его негромкий смех. В груди что-то дрогнуло. Майкрофт смеялся совсем иначе, чем Шерлок, но сейчас это уже не имело значения.  
Чёртовы братья Холмс.


End file.
